The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may or may not constitute prior art.
In common motor vehicle rear speaker mounting shelf structures, a single plate or multiple plates of steel material are joined typically by welding or fastening to outer frame structure of the vehicle, which are also commonly made of a steel material. Steel material is used for known speaker mounting shelf structures to provide structural strength to support features such as the loads imparted from rear seat belt retractors, seat back latches, deck lid hinges, speaker and woofer attachments and the like. Steel material similar to the material of the vehicle frame also allows welding of the shelf to vehicle frame connections.
While material coatings such as a polymeric coating applied onto the steel structural members are known which are relied on to reduce noise, polymeric material coatings applied to known speaker mounting shelf structures are not relied on for structural strength or stiffness. This field can therefore benefit from improved rear speaker mounting shelf structure designs.